Systems Alliance Ranger
The Systems Alliance Ranger is hand picked from troopers who finished basic training. They are picked for their excellent performance, initiative and superior physical traits they would display during those first three months of training. They are given advance combat training and individually physically trained to maximize their stamina, strength and speed. Advanced mind training conditions them to think faster and more accurately often improving their reaction times to peak, if not above, normal human beings. This has the unknown side effect of making them immune to force induced mind tricks or probes. Advance tactics and constant drilling make the Rangers a powerful addition to the Systems Alliance Infantry. Their role is to be the first ones in, securing landing zones and strategic points for the main attack force. Equipment Armor All Infantry Armor starts with a "second skin" body glove that helps maintain proper body temperature, absorb shocks from weapon impacts and explosives and protects the wearer from environmental hazards, such as toxic and vacuum. Over that is the actual armor, which is a mix of dense fabrics, plastics and metal of a higher grade then the typical Infantry armor. The "plates" are designed to provide higher protection from both projectile and energy based weapons. The armor plates are also rearranged, with additional plates to provide more coverage around the body. As a whole the armor is designed to keep the Ranger alive in the worst case situations, a direct hit may knock a ranger down but his/her chances of getting back up and into the fight are higher. The helmets provide a advance heads up display giving the trooper up to date information as the on board computer updates as it gathers data from around the Ranger and his/her squad mates. It also allows for infrared, low light and even ultra-violate vision. The Helmet also provides the last seal for hostile environments. The Armor also contains communications equipment and a friend or foe motion sensor tied into a passive IFF signal all SA troopers broadcast. The Ranger IFF signal is self contained to their unit and will only broadcast to other SA units if they are passively detected by their own IFFs. The armor not only provides information to the Ranger and also provides information on the trooper to the rest of his/her squad mates. Informing them when they are hurt or KIA. Knowing their fellow Ranger is KIA is enough that if their IFF were to be used by an enemy the other Rangers would surely shoot to kill. There are additional armor attachments and equipment suited for different mission profiles, far to many to list. Because of this its not long till the standard armor is modified, its a rare sight to see two sets of armor that are identical. Weapons *'Pistols' **Predator IV 10mm Magnum ***Typical Pistol for Rangers, has a powerful punch that could even blow a wookiee's arm of with a well aimed shot. *'Rifles' **Cobra Assault Rifle ***Standard Rifles used by all the armed forces. Fires caseless 9mm light armor piercing rounds at mid to long ranges either at semi-auto or automatic rates. Has a shotgun built into the weapon for close encounters. This combination makes this weapon perfect for all range operations. Has a number of optional attachments most popular being a scope. **Python Battle Rifle ***An alternative to the Cobra, the Python is a full auto weapon best utilized at close to mid ranges. It also has a grenade launcher built in powerful enough to be a threat to light armor vehicles. Has a number of optional attachments such as high beam lights and laser targeting. **Asp Sniper Rifle ***A powerful coil weapon that has a three mile range, and fires a slug jacketed in a ion particles. The weapon comes with several optional attachments, the most popular being a silencer. *'SMGs' **5mm Hornet ***Rangers who chose to use this weapon typically dual wield them and maintain a larger load of grenades and/or charges to give their units a powerful punch against fortifications. Ranger